1. Field of the Invention
The present invention generally relates to a cable connector assembly, and more particularly to a cable connector assembly with better grounding effect.
2. Description of Related Art
Nowadays, miniaturization of electronic devices, such as notebooks and other electronic devices, etc., have become a trend such that the dimension and size of cable connector assembly used therein have to be modified and reduced so as to meet the requirements. However, the requirement of suppressing Electro-Magnetic Interference (EMI) for stably transmitting signals is needed.
U.S. Pat. No. 8,066,532 issued to Hou et al. on Nov. 29, 2011 discloses a cable connector assembly comprises an insulative housing, a plurality of contacts received in the insulative housing, a metallic shell enclosing on the insulative housing, and a printed circuit board connected with the contacts. The printed circuit board has a pair of conjunction parts on both sides thereof connected with the metallic shell, and the printed circuit board is sandwiched in a pair of cutouts defined on a back end of the metallic shell. The printed circuit board has enough width to define the conjunction parts. Thus the cable connector assembly has a larger profile.
Hence, it is desirable to have an improved structure to overcome the above-mentioned disadvantages of the prior art.